My Life is an Anime!
by KoemiUchiha
Summary: My story is about a girl who lives in the human world, but one day when her mother leaves for a bussiness trip she decides to use her time machine and visit the world of Naruto. What she doesn't realize is everyone seems to know her. Adopted by EchoUchiha
1. Konoha

"Melanie, I'm going to Pittsburg for a week!" said Mom from downstairs and then I heard the door slam. It's just me for a week, alone. My dad is dead so I'm by myself. I do still have that time machine from my Science Fair...I can always go somewhere. I went many places. I went to the Witch Trials, Civil War, anywhere. What about now? Where shall I go?

Suddenly my phone rang. "Hello?"

"OMG hey!" said my friend Hannah on the other line.

"Hey, sup?"

"Ok, so I was wondering if you wanted to watch the new Naruto Shippuden. It has Sasuke!" she replied trying to persuade with me excitement.

"I can't, sorry. My mom isn't home."

"Oh…right…well Bye!" and with that she hung up.

I couldn't watch it with her, but I could watch it here! I ran to the living room and turned on my TV. The theme Distance began to play and I quietly hummed along. Naruto Shippuden was now, The Highlight of my Life.

Hannah had moved here a few months ago. I didn't have any friends so I thought this could be a big step up. Apparently she was one of those weirdoes's who liked anime. She had invited me to sleepover once and wanted to show me Naruto Shippuden. I decided to give it a shot and instantly fell in love! My favorite characters were Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara, Temari, Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, and TenTen.

As I sat watching I started wondering, _What if I time traveled to Konoha? Suna, maybe the Akatsuki Hideout, or Orochimaru's place so I can see Sasuke!_ Wow that would be amazing! I couldn't help but try it after that thought. I got up and went to my time machine. I set the place and stepped inside. It started lighting up and then_ whoosh_! Suddenly it stopped.

I stepped out of the machine only to realize that now I was no longer 3 Dimensional. I still looked the same, but now I was an anime character. This was amazing! I'm in Konoha and I look like an anime character! Oh, but what would I change my name to?

"Koemi-chan, there you are! I finally found you!" Naruto was running over to me. Uh…who's Koemi?

Naruto glomped me and I stood confused. "Koemi-chan what are you doing over here by the gate?"

"Uh…..I don't know…" I said completely confused. I guess I'll take the name Koemi then. Suddenly I saw Sasuke walking up behind us. Please do not let me go fangirl!

"Naruto let Koemi go. She doesn't like you remember?" he said and Naruto let go and sadly backed away. I just stared like a complete idiot.

Sasuke walked over to me and smiled. "Naruto can be so annoying huh? I feel bad that he likes you. It must be really annoying." This guy is Japanese so I can speak it!

"H-Hai...Sasuke-kun…"

"Still the shy little girl I used to know I see." He smiled at me again and then the giant gate began to open.

"Gaara-sama are we in the right village? This village doesn't seem right. They told me Konohagakure." The Girl talked loudly and then Naruto ran to Gaara and hugged him.

"Gaara! Long time no see !" Gaara stood there expressionless.

"Good to see you too." The girl walked over to me and smiled. "Hi I'm Hikari! What's your name?"

"K-Koemi…"

"Nice to meet ya Koemi!"

Was I just about to make friends with someone here? I guess going to the anime world and making friends is easier then the real world and making friends.


	2. The News

"So Koemi-chan want to be friends?" I nodded and she jumped happily. So I guess I had one other friend.

"May I ask a question to you all please?"

"Sure" they said in unison.

"Why are you all calling me Koemi?"

"You're name is Koemi. Are you feeling ok?" Sasuke looked at me concerned and I nodded still confused.

"My name is Melanie actually…I time traveled here…."

They all stared at me like I was a weirdo. I looked down embarrassed. Sasuke put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up so I looked him in the eye. He smiled and I almost turned red.

"You're Koemi Yamamoto of the Yamamoto Clan. You're my best friend. You lived with my clan after your mother went missing. You have amnesia I bet. I'll help you remember you're precious memories."

I couldn't help but blush and he let go. I looked at Gaara and smiled. "You're Sabaku no Gaara…but now you're the kazekage…so I can't call you that…I'll call you…Kazekage-sama. It sounds nicer." I smiled at him.

"Just call me Gaara, we're friends now right?"

"I guess kazekage-sama." After my reply he facepalmed and I smiled at him again. Suddenly Sakura came storming up behind me.

"I don't know why she wants to see YOU, but Tsunade has to talk to you." All I could think was, "_Lady Tsunade wants to speak with me? Maybe I did something wrong..." _I nodded. Sasuke took my hand and started walking to her office. I couldn't help but notice that he was glaring at Sakura. Sakura was nice why was he glaring at her so coldly?

We made it to her office and I stepped inside. "How would you like to be on a squad with Sasuke and Naruto? It's for the Chunin Exams." I smiled and wanted to jump in the air and shout YIPPEE! But instead I nodded. A squad with them would be amazing! Taking the Chunin exams would be amazing! Anything here is amazing!

I bowed and walked out of her office and gave Sasuke a big hug not realizing how dumb it was. "We're on a squad together Sasuke-kun! Naruto too!" He just smiled.

"That's great Koemi. I can't wait."

"Wait until Hikari and Kazekage-sama hear about this!" I let go of him, took his hand, and ran out the door. Just I was about to tell Hikari the great news I saw two familiar faces in the dumpling place right across from us. I had a feeling trouble was about to begin.


	3. The Mystery Men of the Dumpling Shop

**A/N- Hey peoples! I'm glad I'm getting all these good reviews! I can gladly add more characters into my story so if you want to be a character just tell me! ^_^ OMG sorry I haven't updated in a while I kinda had no inspiration...plus I forgot about it! Hehe! So yeah! Here's Chapter Three! **

"What's wrong Koemi?" Sasuke asked me. I just stood there and stared. One of them turned around and I noticed he had a blue face with a couple of gills and shark like eyes. Then he smirked at me and turned to his partner. _No way…can't it be… _I thought to myself. _It's…Kisame from the Akatsuki! _I wanted to run and tell someone, but I'd just look like a complete idiot if I did that. No one else seemed to notice them.

"Koemi? Oiiiiii! Koemi?"

"Huh? Oh…gomenasai Sasuke-kun…"

"You keep staring at the dumpling place. Are you hungry?" He took my hand and started walking to the dumpling place.

**Hikari's POV**

"This is why I hate Sasuke! Look at those two they forgot about us!" I whispered angrily to Gaara.

"Well, would you like to go to the dumpling place too?" Gaara asked me. Gaara was always so nice to me. Ever since he and Temari and Kankuro rescued me from that kidnapper they've acted like my own siblings. The only thing I wished for was that me and Gaara could be more than just "siblings".

I almost forgot about Gaara's question, but then I nodded and he took my hand just as Sasuke did to Koemi. I blushed a little bit and we walked into the place. We sat at a booth and ordered our food. Since I don't like Sasuke I kept checking on Koemi to make sure nothing happened to her. She wasn't really paying attention to Sasuke though. She kept staring over at these two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them. I couldn't help but be curious myself.

"Oi Gaara, who are those two that Koemi keeps staring at?" The waitress set down our food.

"Why are they here in Konoha?" Gaara said caught in his own thoughts.

"_He forgot about meeeeee! If he knows who they are then why won't he answer my question!" _

**Koemi's POV**

I felt bad that I wasn't really paying attention to Sasuke, but I kept wondering why the Akatsuki were here. Were they here for Naruto? Ugh great I traveled here at a bad time! Now I'd be caught up with the damn Akatsuki!

Just then Kisame's partner got up and I almost fell out of my chair. It was Itachi Uchiha! This could not turn out good. Suddenly Itachi started walking towards me, so I decided to go back to my food and pretend he wasn't there. What were they going to do? I peeked back over and Kisame got up and started walking towards Hikari. We both looked terrified. What did the Akatsuki want with us?

Sasuke looked at me and then saw Itachi and looked really pissed off. He took my hand and held it tightly. Kisame had gotten over to Hikari and Gaara's sand started pouring out of the gourd. The people in the shop weren't sure what was going on, but I had a feeling nothing good was about to happen.


	4. Kidnapping and Confessing

Itachi grabbed my other arm and Sasuke almost ripped me out of his grip. He stopped and just held my hand tighter. I was really confused. Hikari seemed the same way.

"Long time no see Koemi." Itachi said. What did he mean?

"Let her go Itachi." Sasuke said angrily.

"Still the same little brother, who can't even protect the ones closest to him" he laughed. Then the next thing I knew Sasuke was stuck in the Sharingan and Itachi had me.

"I'll meet you back at the hideout Kisame." With that Itachi disappeared with me and next thing I knew I was at the Akatsuki hideout.

**Hikari's POV**

I had finally figured out who these men were. They were the Akatsuki and now one of them had Koemi. Gaara told me about the Akatsuki once; I think this one was Kisame. Gaara couldn't fight him! If he looks like a shark then he can use water. Gaara can't swim and his sand will only get into mud.

"Gaara, I'll just go."

"But Hikari…"

"No, really, besides Koemi was taken, I should keep an eye on her and make sure she's ok…"

"Hikari I need you! More than you know!" he shouted at me and I blushed a little but it quickly faded. _"H-He cares about me? He cares about me! Yay! _

"Gaara no…I have to…and…I've always loved you!" I went over to Kisame a little embarrassed at my outburst and we quickly disappeared and soon were in the Akatsuki hideout.

**Gaara's Moment**

"Sh-She loves me too? I have to save her! I never told her how I felt!"


	5. Room Assignments and Return of Akita!

I was in the Akatsuki Hideout. It was cold and dark. Everywhere around me there was cave-like rock. Itachi had taken me to Pein's room where I saw a ton of other girls. I even saw Hikari. I looked around at all the other girls confused. There was a girl with blonde hair and her bangs hung over her left eye like Deidara. She seemed pissed in every way possible. Then I turned my gaze to a girl with long flowing brown hair and brown eyes. _"Just like me…" _I thought. Why were we all here?

"Amazing job guys! You may leave the girls to me. Lock the door though, we want no escapees." Pein said with a big smirk across his face. The Akatsuki members who had captured each of us had left and locked the door behind them.

"Now, you're here because you each have special powers. We want you girls as Akatsuki members. We will try unlocking those powers of yours as soon as possible. Some of the people who will help unlock those powers of yours are our own members and our two newest Azalia and Katsura. Now to give you girls you're assigned members." Pein looked at each of us. The blonde girl glared at him, Hikari looked a little mad, and the girl with the brown hair smiled a little. I was so confused. _"Me having powers? Did he find out that I time traveled here? Does that make me have powers?" _

Pein began giving the assignments. Surprisingly he knew our names. "Koemi Yamamoto, you're with Hidan. Hikari Okuma you're with Deidara. Seira Nakamura you're with Sasori. Mizuiro you'll be with Itachi."

Hidan? Yay! I got Hidan! Hikari got Deidara, not that bad. He's cool.

So the blonde haired girl's name was Seira, and the girl with the long brown hair was called Mizuiro. They both looked a little happy. Why would anyone be happy with Puppet Boy? Itachi…sure I understand…but Sasori? Just….no…

**Sasuke POV**

Gaara and I didn't know what to do. We knew we had to rescue the girls, but the Akatsuki would be expecting us. I want to do so many things to Itachi. No one takes Koemi and no one leaves without a fight.

"Gaara do you have a plan?"

"No…if we go there now then they'd possibly expect us. We need back up…"

I nodded. Back up is a good idea. Just then a girl with long black hair and a red shirt was walking over to us. I smiled.

"Well if it isn't Akito Uchiha. Where have you been?"

"I was sent on an S Rank mission. How have you been Sasuke? Who's this?" Akita smiled at Gaara.

"I'm Gaara. Nice to meet you Akita. Sasuke you have a sister…?"

"I pretty much have two. This is Akita, she was all alone when she was we were four, so of course my mom took her in just as she did Koemi."

"Oh I see. Like how I took in Hikari…but yours seems like a nicer story…"

Akita hugged me and smiled and seemed very happy. I smiled back at her."

"So where's Koemi? I haven't seen her in a while I have to hug her."

"Yeah about that, she kind of has amnesia…and got kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

Just then Akita took off. "I'll be right back with her Sasuke I promise!"

"Wait what? Your just going?" Both me and Gaara were shocked.

"You can't just go! It's dangerous!" Gaara said.

"I'm a Jonin. I can handle it." She kept walking.

**A/N: SRRY FOR THE SUCKY CHAPTER! I HAVE HAD WRITERS BLOCK! I KNOW ITS SHORT! GO-MEN-A-SAI! I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE AUTHOR!**


	6. A Surprise Attack from Hikari!

**A/N: OMG I actually updated pretty fast…didn't think I could **** I guess boredom does this to me lol**

We all went to our room assignments. Hidan looked pissed once I went into the room. "Great I have to babysit a brat?" I just tried to lighten the mood and smile.

"Um…hi I'm Koemi and I uh…you're Hidan and um…" So far lightening the mood wasn't going well. Hidan made me sit on the floor and stay quiet. I'm not too good at staying quiet for too long because of my hyper side. I get high at the weirdest times.

"Stop staring at me kid."

"Gomenasai…Sempai…" I've always wanted to call Hidan my sempai! ^_^ Hooray I did it!

"Sempai? What are you another Tobi? Oh great…just what I need…." Hidan didn't look as pissed off as he was before, now he just looked annoyed. I shut my mouth trying not to annoy him anymore.

**Hikari's POV**

I arrived at my assigned room, only for one reason. I got Deidara, the one who killed Gaara. "_Now I can get my revenge!" _I thought with happiness. Nothing was better than getting revenge for the guy I like! Especially if he feels the same way!

"You can sit on the couch or the bed if you want hmm…" Deidara told me. The revenge drained a little because of my confusion of what he just told me.

"Um…come again?"

"I said you can sit on the couch or the bed hmm. It doesn't matter but if you don't pick one of them you're on the floor hmm." Deidara replied with attitude. I wasn't sure if he was tricking me, but I cautiously sat on the couch. Nothing was happening, so I guess he wasn't lying.

"Don't try to annoy me or I'll blow you to pieces hmm. That's the one rule you have to follow in my room. And no playing with my clay either hmm. Also I don't want a second Tobi, so if you act like him once I'm treating you like I treat him hmm."

"_Ew, he made rules in his room? I've never seen someone do that…oh well I won't need to follow those rules once I'm finished with him!" _A sword appeared in my hand behind my back while he was still telling me rules. I smirked. He turned to look at me and glared.

"What's behind your back hmm?"

"Oh nothing important, Dei-Dei!" I replied with a big smile. His glare worsened and I could tell he was getting pissed off.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME HMM?"

I then said it more slowly so he could soak the name in. "Dei…Dei!"

His head was about to blow off after that. That's when I took my chance. I can't fight someone without them fighting back! I stood up and swung my sword at him. He dodged and he was chewing clay, the kind Gaara told me about.

"_Hmph, I'm an Okuma and you're just an Akatsuki. I think I have a well thought out match with you Dei…Dei"_


	7. Note to All Readers

Hey my frieeeeeeeeeeeeends! Ok so as you know or don't I made a new story that's gonna be better then this so all you previous people who I made characters I'll make u characters in my other story. I apologize but I kinda ran out of ideas for this one. So heres how to be the character so for all u who were in my story if u can plz give me ur characters again!

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Rank:**

**Village:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Friends/ Foes:**

**Ninja Powers: (chakra whatever lol)**

**Other (if you have anything else you want me to know):**


End file.
